


Evocation

by sha_fey



Series: Sha's Commissions [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sha_fey/pseuds/sha_fey
Summary: It's hard sometimes to hide your worry for the ones you love most. Jenna finds herself in just that position.She gets upset with Asra and has no qualms hiding it. Thankfully, Asra is understanding and decides to show his appreciation for her worry.
Series: Sha's Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915903
Kudos: 7





	Evocation

She stormed into the shop, relief filling her at being in familiar surroundings. The smell of incense lingering in the air, the sight of all the books and trinkets lining the shelves and the flowers near the window. Jenna made a mental note to water them in the morning as she shoved aside the curtain that separated the front of the shop from the area that she occupied with Asra. There were comfortable looking pillows scattered on the floor that was beckoning her. With no grace, she collapsed onto the pile, grabbing hold of a purple pillow and burying her face into the soft fabric. It brought her little comfort, but it spared her having to let out the rage that was building inside.

“Jenna, darling?” a soft voice called out. Of course, he would follow her. She wished he hadn’t. The last thing she wanted to do was look at him, despite all of her worryings from earlier. “Would you please talk to me? I want to know what’s bothering you, besides the obvious.”

“If you know the obvious, then you already know what’s bothering me, Asra. Would you please just go change, patch yourself and get some rest? I want to be alone right now,” Jenna muttered into the pillow. “Please.” The last part was more of a plead for him to just leave. The last thing she wanted to do was snap at her master.

Asra sighed, taking a knee as he rested a gentle hand on her back. “I’ll be in the bedroom should you want to talk.” She felt a kiss on the back of her head and some of the anger melted away but she didn’t dare stop him from walking away now. “I’ll light you an incense, help calm your nerves. Goodnight, darling.”

True to his word, the smell of cleansing sage filled the air. It did help relax the nerves and was that a hint of lavender? _Extra stress relief_ , she thought, closing her eyes and letting herself get wrapped up in the soothing smells. She let her mind wander back to the events that had just unfolded.

Asra had been in combat. Her master, of all people, went up against Julian. While the fight ended in the magician’s favor, that didn't stop her from panicking, especially when blood had been drawn. It had taken every ounce of energy to not jump between them and stop the fighting, but the look in those eyes had left her rooted to the spot. It had been a tell, Asra’s way of saying that he had this. _He wasn’t wrong, but still_ … her thoughts trailed as she turned her head to the side, looking towards the stairs that would lead her up to Asra’s room. She debated on heading up, at least to say goodnight before turning in.

She felt familiar scales slithering up her arm and draping across her neck. “Hey, Faust. What do you think I should do?” she asked the white snake. The little familiar just wiggled her tongue at the apprentice before settling against Jenna’s shoulder. “You’re right. I should just go talk to him.”

She pushed herself into a kneeling position and looked around the room, eyeing the wooden box on the shelf where the smoke from the incense was pouring out. It was strangely relaxing to watch but a tickle in her ear jolted her back to reality. Jenna rested a hand over Faust. “You silly girl,” she cooed softly. “Thankfully, I have you around to keep my head on straight.”

Getting to her feet, she started up the stairs and sniffed at the air. More incense, not sage and lavender. It smelled like dragon’s blood, musky and a little sweet. She followed the scent until she could see smoke floating out of the Asra’s room. She stood in front of the door and stared. Hesitation stopped her from knocking on the door. Faust, ever the encouraging familiar, made a small hissing sound.

“Faust, I don’t know if I can—” Jenna was cut off when the door swung open. Of course, it was Asra standing on the other side, eyes looking at her curiously.

“Jenna, I’m a little surprised to see you here. I thought you did not want to speak tonight.” He tilted his head slightly to the right, body moving to lean against the door frame. “Have you changed your mind?”

“I… may have been hasty in stating I wanted to be alone.” Jenna’s hazel eyes wandered down her master’s form. The flashy gold chains from arena outfit were missing along with the gauntlets. She had to admit, for a magician he was pretty fit. Asra cleared his throat drawing Jenna’s attention back to his face. If he wasn’t smug before, he was now. A playful smirk on his face.

“Jenna, is there something you needed?” he asked, making a motion for her to follow him into the bedroom. The scent of the incense was stronger now. She took a seat on the pile of pillows tucked against the wall, watching Asra carefully.

“I just… wanted to talk, I suppose.” She looked down at her feet then over to the shelves that held ancient-looking books and bottles filled with mysterious liquids. Anything to keep her attention off of Asra. “You know why I’m angry, though.”

“I do know. Your worry for me is very tangible,” Asra spoke sternly, but calmly. “I thought I taught you better than that, Jenna. Never make your weaknesses known, especially when an enemy is around.”

“I thought they were people I could trust,” Jenna confessed sheepishly, burying her face into her knees as she drew them up to her chest. She felt foolish. Asra had always told her to hold tight onto her pessimistic attitude since it seemed to help her determine who she should keep close and those that should be kept away. Now, here she was, getting a lecture.

Asra looked over at his apprentice. He could see that she was beating herself up over this whole situation. A part of him felt for her. After everything she had gone through, it ended like this. He cleared his throat. Her hazel eyes met his and he patted the empty spot beside him on the bed. “Come. Sit with me, Jenna.” She hesitated. “I promise to not give you a lecture. Just sit with me, please.”

Faust tickled her ear again before slithering down her arm, resting upon the pillow pile. Jenna lifted herself off the floor, closing the few feet between them and taking the offering seat. He wrapped a careful arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. “I’m sorry if I seem angry with you. I just don’t want you to be taken advantage of. I know you don’t trust easily, but that doesn’t mean people won’t play wicked games to make it seem like they are your friends.”

“I know,” she whispered, letting her head fall to rest upon his shoulder. “I’ll never stop worrying for you, though. I’m still afraid that this is a dream and when I wake up, you’ll still be gone. That I’ll have to go out and find you again. That this is just some kind of sick torture.” Her body started to tremble. “I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“Calm, Jenna.” Asra nosed at her hair, closing his eyes. “Don’t get yourself worked up over such trivial things. I’m here and I swear to you, I’m not leaving again. If I do, I’ll take you with me.”

They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying one another’s presence in the comfortable silence. A bell from outside signaled it was late. Jenna started to pry herself from the magician’s side but he held her tighter. “Stay with me tonight,” he murmured. “It’ll ease your fears.”

“Asra,” his name fell from her lips gently. “Are you—” He pressed his lips gently to hers, swallowing her uncertainty down. He felt her body tense up, hands stuck in mid-air and not sure where to land. He broke the kiss, grabbing hold her hands. “What are you doing?”

“What I’ve been wanting to do all along but was far too afraid to.” His tone was heavy as he gazed upon her with lust in his eyes. She felt her cheeks warm up under his stare. “Will you stop me?”

She said “no” almost too easily. Without warning, he pushed her down onto the bed, looming over her like a predator that was observing its prey. He removed her glasses, setting them on the table and leaning down to kiss her hungrily. It was a lot of teeth and tongue, no grace or sense. Just letting instincts take over. She carded her fingers through his white hair as he started kissing down her neck, nipping her pale skin gently, leaving behind little marks.

“Asra,” she moaned out, body arching beneath his. “Asra, please.”

“What is it, love?” he utters against her skin. “Tell me what you want. Whatever you desire shall be yours.”

She grabbed hold of his wrists, guiding his hands to them of her shirt. He chuckled deeply as he started to pull it up and over her head, drinking in the sight of her creamy skin. Her breasts rose and fell with every breath. He tossed the shirt aside and maneuvered his hands beneath her back, expert fingers unhooking the bra and freeing her chest. “Exquisite.” His tone was almost hungry. “You are the very picture of temptation, love.”

Jenna scowled, looking away as red dusted her cheeks. “Stop saying such things. Stupid magician.” He leaned down and licked up between her breasts to her throat. “Asra” she cried out in surprise as her hands flew to his back, nails digging into his skin.

“I couldn’t resist. You look delicious spread out on my bed, body beckoning me to ravish it properly,” he continued to serenade her with beautiful words, loving how her muscles twitched beneath his fingers as they inched lower to her pants. “Still just as lovely as the day I first met you.”

The young apprentice felt her stomach stir. Maybe it was the pain of not remembering, or perhaps it was just longing to recreate better memories with this man. She relaxed her hands, gliding them up and down his back. “Then what are you waiting for? Ravish me,” she cooed sweetly. “If you’re feeling up to the challenge.”

Asra smirked against her throat, nipping the skin. “Do not challenge the man who just faced combat, love. He will prove more than capable,” he promised as he moved to a kneeling position, grasping onto her pants tightly and with a swift yank pulled them down. She let out a yelp of surprise, pulling her legs in towards her torso, effectively helping him get rid of the piece of clothing.

Parting her legs, he teased her thighs with gentle caresses. “Not feeling so bold now, are we? Not when I know all of your weaknesses.” His fingers traced up higher and higher, lightly brushing over her covered pussy. Her stomach clenched in surprise but his name still fell from her lips in pleasure. “I’m going to enjoy taking you apart, piece by piece, love. I’ll make you beg me for release.”

Jenna almost forgets that Asra could be a dangerous man when provoked, yet she felt no true fear. There was no danger to be found. This was just carnal pleasure. Adrenaline still running through their veins. The magician spread out on his stomach, peering up from between her thighs. “Are you ready?” She nodded. “Are you sure? I’ve no intention of stopping until I feel I’ve gotten what I want.”

“You seem to be the one that’s stalling, Asra. Perhaps it is you that is not ready,” she goaded. Probably not her best idea, but it got the results she oh so desired. His lips upon her, kissing and licking the thin cloth that protected her womanhood from his devious tongue. It gave her pleasure, but not nearly enough to drive her over the edge. This was torture. She ached for more.

The white-haired magician seemed to pick up on this as he swiped his tongue up, gently massaging the little nub through her panties. It made her writhe and cry out, pleading for him to stop and continue all at once. “Patience, my sweet apprentice. It’s what I’m trying to teach you,” he murmured as he pulled the fabric to the side, licking the dripping wet slit. Her choked out moan was enough to make him laugh. “Have a little patience and you will be rewarded.”

“I’ve had enough patience to last me a lifetime,” Jenna cried as she parted her legs a little more. Asra would give her credit. She had been seeking him for quite some time now, but that didn’t mean he had to give in to her every whim. At least, not yet. He gave her pussy another teasing lick, wigging the tip between the lips and getting a taste of her juices. It was tangy and sweet, making his cock twitch in his pants.

Oh, what he wouldn’t give to throw sense out the window and take her. To claim every inch of her, inside and out. _Patience is key for the moment_. He inhaled through his nose and though her scent drove him mad, he managed to compose himself, pulling away in favor of kneeling. She stared at him longingly, those hazel eyes just begging for him to do unspeakable things. “Lift your hips, love,” he instructed her. His apprentice did so without question, nibbling on her bottom lip as he removed her panties, leaving her completely exposed.

His hands started on her calves and then moved up to her knees, lightly massaging her thighs. Jenna closed her eyes, throwing her head back in delight with his name on her tongue as his thumbs massaged the outer lips. He parted them, getting a peek at the glistening pink flesh. “Asra, please,” she begged from above. “No more teasing. I can’t take this anymore. I’ll do anything, give you anything. Just stop teasing.”

Her begging sent a shiver down his spine. “How can I say no when you sound beautiful,” he questioned, abandoning her on the bed as he dropped his pants. Hazel eyes widened as she took in the sight of the magician’s cock. It was hard and pulsing. He crawled back onto the bed, eyeing her hungrily. “Open yourself for me, love.”

Jenna lifted her legs, biting down hard on her lip as she spread herself open. Asra rubbed the head of his cock against her womanhood, coating the head in her fluids. “Are you ready for this, love?” he asked curiously. His mind and body were screaming for him to just take her, but he wanted to hear it from her lips. Needed to hear it.

“Please, Asra. Take me.” There it was. “Make me yours.”

“You’ve always exceeded my expectations,” he growled out as he lined himself up and thrust into her without warning. Her eyes shut tight as she let out a cry, back arching in pleasure, stars exploding in her mind. It was wild. There was no grace in the way he thrust into her wet heat, filling her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, nails digging into his back, clinging to him tightly. “You feel so good wrapped around me, love. It’s like you were made for me.”

“Heavens, yes,” she cried. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” Her every wish came true as the magician dug his fingers into any inch of skin he could reach, any way to keep her still as he pushed deeper into her pussy, drawing out a mantra composed of his name and pleasured moans. “Asra, Asra, please.”

“Keep begging like that… and I’ll go insane, Jenna.” It had been so long. Asra wasn’t ashamed to say he was close to reaching his tipping point. With the way Jenna was crying for him, her inner muscles clenching around his cock, she was probably close too. He bottomed out, thrusts becoming shallow but harder, deeper. He’d have scratches to clean the next day no doubt with the way her nails drilled deep into his skin, clawing their way down as she screamed, her sweet juices coating his cock and dripping out onto the sheets beneath her.

“I’m so close, love.” He nuzzled her throat, kissing and biting. “So close.”

“Cum in me, Asra. Please, take me.” She managed to retract one set of claws from his back in favor of carding them through his snow-white hair. He managed to choke out “Jenna” as his body trembled in her hold. She let out a content sigh as warmth filled her, her toes curling in delight. He pulled away from her neck, their eyes meeting.

They both knew it was just the beginning of their evening.

After collecting their breath, Jenna managed to wrangle Asra into a seated position. His back against the wall and her perched on his lap, bouncing on his cock with a little rhythm guided by his hands on her waist. She moved her hips in circles as she rose up, teasing, a playful smile on her lips. This was her beautiful revenge for making her beg and he welcomed it. As she sank her hands was rest upon his chest, tracing sweat glistened muscles with her fingertips.

“You are temptation, love,” he cooed softly as her hands brushed up to his shoulders, pushing him down as she rose up. She giggled softly.

“Would you give into it?” she questioned, thrusting down upon him shallowly, just enough to take the head. His laughter vibrated through him.

“I don’t think I could deny you anything in this position, Jenna,” Asra responded as he looked up into her hazel eyes. He’d never seen such passion and certainty in those eyes. There had always been a hint of doubt in the beginning, but it was gone. For now, and he would enjoy it. “I give in but only because it’s you.”

She leaned down capturing his lips in a passionate kiss that drowned out their moans as she continued grinding her hips down, enjoying how he seemed to fill every inch of her in this position. It was like her body was opening up for him. Jenna pulled away, gasping as his hips lifted to meet hers, thrusting with impatience. “Asra,” she cried. He grabbed a hold of her hips as he pushed deeper in. It took every ounce of will to not cum. She didn’t want this to be over yet. “Asra, stop. Don’t… I don’t want…” her sentence was becoming less and less coherent. The pleasure was becoming overwhelming.

“Asra!” She cried as the muscles of her womanhood just clenched around the magician’s cock. He didn’t stop, just kept bouncing her up and down. Her moans turned into senseless pleads from being overstimulated. Asra brushed his lips against her shoulder, her arm, any bit of skin he could reach to soothe her. He was so close.

“Hold onto me, love.” She threw her arms around his neck, holding tight as he rode out his orgasm. Jenna bit down on her lip when she felt more of her master’s cum filling her. She ground her hips down just a little, enough to milk Asra for all he had. There were soft kisses on her shoulders. “How are you feeling?”

“Like my legs are jelly,” she murmured against his hair.

“Well, then, I guess I shall do the rest of the work.” Asra threw her onto the bed, smirking down at her.

Jenna blinked, baffled that he could still go again. “You are insatiable, Asra.” She caressed his face, smiling. He nuzzled her palm, kissing it.

Asra would never have enough of his sweet apprentice. He had lost her long ago and now that she was back in his grasp, there would never be such a thing as ‘enough’. He’d always want more. “You evoke such strong emotions in me, love. How can I possibly resist when you are so stunningly beautiful and brilliant minded?”

Jenna’s face turned pink as she turned away, unable to look at him. “Don’t say such things.”

“I speak only the truth. Tomorrow, we can consult the cards and they will reveal all.” Asra leaned down, kissing the spot between her breasts. Not quite her heart, but enough to get the point across. “Or, you can stop ignoring what your heart has been trying to tell you.”

“And what’s that?”

“I love you.” Asra sealed his words with another kiss, capturing those pink lips before they could speak another word.


End file.
